Control
by pauwayland
Summary: U.A Sakura toda su vida ha sido controlada y por primera vez alguien le dará lo que ha soñado,le ha faltado y deseado.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primera historia en mucho tiempo, espero les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

-"La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida"- -Personajes hablando

"La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida"- Diálogos al aire

_'La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida'_-Pensando/flashback

* * *

Sakura toda su vida se ha sentido un fracaso, pero ha luchado para alcanzar los estándares que le han impuesto, se vio un momento al espejo y al verse solo pudo sonreír de medio lado, ¿Quién era la que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo? No lo sabía, no se reconocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

La mayoría de su vida Sakura ha sido controlada, todos lo podían confirmar, al nacer cuando le avisaron a su padre que era una niña empezó su viaje, él siempre había deseado un hijo no una hija pero si un ser supremo lo bendijo con una mujer entonces tenía que convertirla en la mejor.

Su madre había sido una buena esposa ya que nunca contradijo las ideas de su esposo, lo ayudo a moldear a la pequeña niña en lo que él deseaba, a los tres años la metieron a clases de ballet, pasaba más tiempo en el estudio que en la suya, Madame Otomi la hacía trabajar el doble "Mira esas piernas rechonchas", "Mira esa frente tan grande", "Que no puedes hacer nada bien". Las niñas pronto tomaron las palabras de la maestra hacia Sakura para atormentarla más.

"No puedes estar con nosotras, este grupo es de gente esbelta"

"Frente de autobús"

"Eres tan fea, pareces un perro con ese fleco"

Jalaban su cabello, la golpeaban, tiraban su comida para ver si así podía dejar de comer, pero Sakura nunca se dejó derrotar aguantaba las lágrimas para cuando sus padres durmieran, ella bajo la ventana bañándose de luz de luna, le pidiera a las estrellas que la hicieran hermosa.

Cuando llego su momento de entrar en la academia, sus padres le exigieron lo mejor, por primera vez Sakura convivió con chicos que no la juzgaban por como hacia sus pies al bailar o si no abría bien sus piernas en determinado ángulo ordenado.

Hizo su primera amiga Ino Yamanaka, la cual con sus grandes ojos azules, le enseño que el mundo podía ser amable con ella, la ayudo a mostrar su frente con orgullo, a hacer arreglos de flores hermosos, la presento con sus amigas, ellas eran sin duda mejores amigas.

Sakura nunca dudo que las bromas donde Ino la obligaba a hacer el papel de sirvienta mientras que ella era la ama de casa fueran inofensivas, que el que la hiciera comer lodo mientras sus otras amigas se reían fuera malo, sabía que las amistades así eran o era eso lo que conocía, lo que ella no sabía es que esa era su segunda relación sin tener el control de esta ni de ella misma.

Un día Ino se había enfermado, Sakura se sintió tan triste de no ver a su amiga que comió en un lugar diferente, estaba mordiendo la ensalada de frutas que su madre había hecho que la sirvienta le preparara, cuando noto a un chico comiendo su almuerzo solo, no podía creer lo que le pasaba, se sentía rara en el estómago, al morder una fresa ella hizo un sonido de felicidad, el volteo a verla enojado.

-"Vete a ser rara a otro lado"- su voz era fuerte a pesar de su edad, ella se sonrojo, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se fue sin que desaparecieran las mariposas del estómago.

Desde ese viernes hasta el término del fin de semana ella había bailado con un nuevo motivo.

Cuando Ino regreso el lunes siguiente y le comento lo que había pasado, le enseño al chico, recibió una patada en la espinilla y un pellizco en el brazo izquierdo, las otras niñas detrás de su amiga escupieron sus lindos zapatos rojos.

-Nunca seremos amigas de nuevo Frente de autobús, Sasuke-kun es mío, no de nadie más- se fue mientras que las otras chicas le decían apodos peores, ella se quedó llorando, corriendo detrás de Ino diciéndole que no le importaba nadie a menos que ella siguiera siendo su amiga.

Ino se detuvo en medio del parque de juegos, todos las miraban, Sakura supo que era su oportunidad para acercarse a su mejor amiga pero la hicieron tropezar, cayo enfrente de ella, en un pequeño charco de lodo. Miro hacia Ino pidiendo ayuda pero la chica solo la observo.

-"Eres patética, no soy amiga de una rara como tú"- esa fue la primera vez que Sakura supo que la palabra patética dolía mucho.

Ese día Padre la castigo, le golpeo sus pantorrillas diciéndole que las niñas buenas no ensucian vestidos y zapatos nuevos, Sakura no lloro por el dolor lloro por haber perdido a su amiga.

Pero esto había hecho que ella se pudiera hacer una mejor meta, conquistar al chico que por primera vez la había hecho sentir así, todos los días, le llamaba o hacia algo para llamar su atención pero el solo la ignoraba, Sakura cerraba los puños con cada negativa, no se daría por vencida, a Padre no le gustaría que ella no tuviera perseverancia.

Pero los años pasaron y no hacia ningún avance, Sakura de 14 años no se daba cuenta que esa era su tercera relación en donde ella no tenía el poder, alguien más la mandaba, hasta que un día él le prestó atención, robo su primer beso, la hizo volar por lo más alto, por fin era reconocida, la presento con la gente más popular, ella se sentía con poder pero la caída fue dura, Karin , a prima de Naruto el mejor amigo de Sakura, le robo a su "novio", nadie evito su caída, nadie puso una bolsa de aire para que ella no impactara contra el suelo.

Naruto fue su único amigo entre el mar de gente que la ayudo, recolecto las piezas de lo que había sido y la ayudo a sanar solo lo que a la vista el podía notar, nunca llego a saber que en casa era maltratada por sus padres, con los insultos de no poder siquiera asegurar un futuro con un Uchiha, que debió de ser mejor mujer, novia, convertirse en lo mejor que podía ser por Sasuke.

Tras su ruptura la sacaron de ballet algo que en su interior agradeció, no era feliz., la obligaban a estar en su habitación, estudiar los textos médicos que en un futuro la iban a ayudar porque no dejarían que su hija no fuera doctor como Padre lo era o finalmente podía ser una botánica exitosa como Madre.

Ella lloro porque era una fracasada, sus padres, su mejor amiga y su primer amor se lo habían dicho, pero esta etapa gris fue cambiada por su mejor amigo, sus padres tras una larga plática con los Uzumaki la dejaron ir con ellos a unas vacaciones.

Sakura nunca había sido tan feliz, ver a un matrimonio que de verdad se amaba, correr libre con Naruto riendo con ella, conocer a su padrino Jiraya que era un pervertido pero muy divertido, pudo darse cuenta que la vida tenía sentido si encontrabas a gente que realmente valía la pena.

En una cena mientras reían, una mujer le dio una palmada a Jiraya, el al verla había sonreído y en ese momento Sakura conoció a Tsunade Senju. Era hermosa había un aire en ella que parecía que el mundo giraba alrededor suyo, la miro con sus ojos de un color almendra y le sonrió, no entendía porque pero algo en esa mirada le hizo reconocer que esa mujer estaba tan rota como ella.

En un verano Sakura aprendió tanto de ella como Tsunade aprendió de Sakura, el kickboxing que Tsunade le enseño no solo la ayudo contra Naruto sino que le enseño que no todo era como el ballet que había otros bailes más violentos.

El día que Tsunade se despidió, Sakura lloro mucho pero la mujer le dijo que se verían pronto, mientras tanto cuidara de sí misma, le dio un sobre mientras le guiñaba un ojo y desapareció.

Cuando lo abrió al otro día, vio un cupón para una estética y un pequeño papel que decía "Demuestra al mundo la nueva Sakura" partió de la mano de Kushina-Chan y corto el cabello tan largo que tenia, al verse con su cabello corto, sonrió al reflejo, Kushina estaba muy emocionada con su cabello, decía que se veía hermosa, y al ver a Naruto, su reacción fue positiva, a ella no le importo si los demás no la aceptaban mientras tuviera a su mejor amigo junto con la gente que la llego a apreciar bastaba.

Esa noche los padres de Naruto se arreglaron, irían a celebrar su aniversario, Minato le confeso a Sakura que manejaría una avioneta para cumplir el sueño de Kushina de volar, ella sonrió enormemente, beso su mejilla para darle suerte.

-"Sakura, eres la hija que siempre quisimos tener"- dijo mientras besaba su mano, Kushina al entrar a la habitación ver esa escena asintió diciendo que sin duda era cierto.

Jiraya junto con Naruto y Sakura despidieron a la final pareja entre risas y felicidad, Minato y su querida esposa no regresaron jamás, murieron por una falla en el motor de la avioneta, Sakura no tuvo control sobre la muerte, ni sobre el ánimo de su mejor amigo, así como él tuvo el tiempo para ayudarla a sanar ella lo tuvo con él.

Pero su control sobre la situación duro muy poco, sus padres la habían obligado a mudarse a otra cuidad ya que tenían un mejor puesto de trabajo, se despidió de su mejor amigo y dijo adiós a la cuidad que la vio crecer.

Era un fantasma en esa ciudad, nunca logro unirse a un grupo o hacer amistad porque sabía que algún día regresaría con su verdadero amigo Naruto, su deseo fue cumplido tres años después, Padre fue nombrado Director del hospital de Konoha y su madre la nueva directora del instituto botánico de Konoha.

Se vio de nuevo en el espejo, era esa Sakura, la que a cada respiro era controlada por otras personas, aun teniendo 17 años no podía liberarse, su corazón de ave moría cada año que seguía encerrada en la jaula de oro que le fue concedida.

Tomo un gran respiro y bajo por las escaleras no había puesto un pie en el fino piso cuando hubo un regaño "Por dios Sakura ¿podrías ser más silenciosa?" "Camina derecho ni que estuvieras jorobada" "Cuida tu peso, tus piernas regordetas están regresando" "Te mataría sonreír un poco más pareces una vieja amargada"

-"Lo siento, buenos días padres"- sonrió falsamente mientras comía una pequeña cantidad de cereal, completamente derecha, sin manchar su uniforme, y asintiendo con la cabeza con las indicaciones de sus padres...

-"Se buena Sakura, haz sentir a tus padres orgullosos"- la mano de Padre en su hombro le recordó el beso que Minato le dio de niña, sonrió honestamente y las palabras salieron de su boca.

-"Lo haré Papá"-Padre se sorprendió con la sinceridad de su hija sin saber que ella se imaginaba con diferentes padres y a su hermano Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Naruto (como desearía serlo)**

* * *

Sasori cuando nació no había tenido control de nada, pero aprendió a tomarlo, todo empezó el día en que agarro su primera marioneta, fue hermoso poder comandar a un objeto de hacer lo que quería, desde ese momento el control fue su golosina favorita.

Llorar para hacer que sus padres pelearan y le dieran lo que quisiera, cuando ellas partieron y lo dejaron con esa vieja bruja que se decía "abuela" sabía que tenía que planear su nueva manera de controlar a esta persona, cuando lloro pidiendo por sus papas en medio de la calle y la niñera que traía su abuela hacía de todo para callarlo sin poder llegar a nada pudo ver que la pequeña anciana a su lado había sucumbido ante el cuándo le ofreció abrir su colección personal de marionetas para él.

Se decidió ir de la casa de su abuela no podía soportar a su abuela, ya había acabado con lo poco que era ella además de que su visión por el arte era espantosa "El arte es arte, deja de intentar hacer el bohemio y sigue estudiando, el arte no te llevara a ninguna parte" Sasori se contuvo de golpear a esa mujer por el poco respeto al gusto que ella tenía por las marionetas.

Cuando entro a la academia y conoció a sus compañeros de vida supo que junto a ellos debía de controlar a los demás, nunca tomo el poder del líder, no le gustaba jugar ese papel, entre las sombras era el consejero de Pein, y poco a poco la pandilla Akatsuki nació.

Se mantenían en un negocio fijo: las drogas, se encargaban de distribuir en toda la cuidad, se dividieron en parejas y se hacían cargo de los diversos barrios, siendo todos amigos nunca peleaban por dinero aunque siempre Kakuzu se aseguraba que nadie gastara de más…mejor dicho que no gastaran.

Deidara y él de alguna retorcida manera eran mejores amigos, sus debates por el arte eran conocidos por la cuidad, nunca debías meterte en uno de estos, o bien podías salir quemado o lastimado por una explosión de Deidara o podrías morir envenenado o paralizado por un ataque de Sasori.

Nunca le gustaba pelear, se consideraba más un estratega, las confrontaciones las dejaba para Hidan pero cuando Sasori decidía tomar acción en los negocios era de una forma limpia, envenenaba al deudor y le prometía dar el antídoto hasta que les diera todo el dinero que restaba a Akatsuki.

Una noche mientras recolectaba el dinero de los dealers en las calles del lado sureste de la cuidad escucho por primera vez el apodo que entre los bajos mundos lo llamaban "El escorpión" por fuera no demostró su gusto por el pequeño seudónimo pero muy adentro estaba complacido.

Era un día normal donde Deidara estaba de un buen humor su compañero volvía a repetir que el primer bosquejo de su nueva obra de arte era excepcional, estaban en el centro comercial esperando por la entrega de dinero cuando la vio pasar enfrente de él.

Iba acompañada, de una mujer de mayor edad la tenía agarrada del antebrazo y la conducía por el centro comercial enojada, los tacones de la Señora resonaban por el piso, tras entrar a una librería y salir se sentaron en la banca que estaba detrás de ellos, Sasori pudo jurar que el aire olía a cerezos, movió la cabeza con negativa ya que pronto comenzó a oler a pólvora gracias a Deidara.

-"No puedes ser más tonta, en tu primer día haber derramado malteada de vainilla en el libro de cardiología que te acabe de regalar, eres torpe, descuidada, es inaceptable, ¿has visto cuando ha costado el libro?"- cada palabra era dicha con enojo, Sasori volteo a ver a Deidara el cual se veía muy pensativo

-"Lo siento Madre"- una voz fuerte que por años de sumisión ya soñaba delicada

-"Un lo siento Madre no te salvara Señorita, tendrás que pasar a mano el libro, quiero el trabajo el sábado a primera hora de la mañana en mi escritorio, además de que estarás con los brazos levantados por una hora en la tarde, le diré a la ama de llaves que te observe para que no hagas trampa, no me mires de esa manera, yo no te mande a tirar liquido en ese libro, más vale que Padre no se entere"- Algo dijo la señora que ninguno de los dos pudo percibir pero acto siguiente solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin preocuparse si la chica iba detrás de ella o no.

Sasori se sorprendió cuando la chica se puso delante de Deidara y él, hizo una inclinación de 90 grados tres veces.

-"Lamento mucho mi comportamiento y que hayan sido testigos de este, con permiso y buenas tardes"- se fue sin mirarlos siquiera pero a Sasori no le pasó desapercibido que sus ojos se veían acuosos.

- "Y yo que pensé que mis padres eran demoniacos, esta mujer es el mismísimo Satanás"- Deidara veía a la chica caminar lejos de ellos mientras Sasori analizaba la situación, la mujer sabía que ellos estaban escuchando su conversación, era obvio porque nunca había mencionado el nombre de ninguno de ellos, y le dio un castigo aún más severo por su intromisión.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- dijo Sasori mientras seguía observando el lugar donde la chica se había parado enfrente de ellos.

* * *

Le faltaban solo veinte minutos mas y podría bajar los brazos, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras pensaban en lo estúpida que había sido, dejar su libro abierto mientras Naruto la llevaba a comprar ramen, al regresar se encontró que su libro estaba bañado en malteada.

_"Estupidas niñas comiendo adentro del salón"_ sus brazos temblaban, ya no aguantaba mas Matsumoto-san la observaba con ojos piadosos pero no podía hacer nada por ella, recordó la sonrisa de Naruto y los gritos que dio al verla, hacia que su dolor fuera un poco mas soportable.

Le había presentado a Hinata su novia desde hace un año, una chica muy tímida pero parecía ser la que mantenía en cintura a Naruto, se había encontrado de nuevo con Sasuke, recibió un monosílabo como saludo pero ella sabia que no podía esperar mas de él.

Sonó la alarma de que solo faltaban diez minutos mas, suspiro, recordó toda la escena del centro comercial, mas lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, la impotencia de no poder llorar en publico, la vergüenza de que dos completos extraños escucharan su regaño y encima se tuviera que disculpar con ellos.

Le dolía el pellizco que Madre le había dado cuando le dijo que tenia que disculparse por la molestia que había causado, en su mente Sakura se decía a si misma insultos que su madre con la sola mirada le daba a entender.

Para borrar de su mente los malos pensamientos hacia ella misma, comenzó a hacer recitar la anatomía de los brazos cuando apenas iba por las distintas venas que hay en el brazo, su castigo había terminado, se levanto débil mientras Matsumoto-san se acercaba rápidamente a darle un poco de agua con unas gotas de limón mientras comenzaba a masajear sus brazos.

Sakura hizo sus deberes y empezó a pasar el libro cuando fue llamada para la cena, saludo y se sentó sin hablar una palabra por toda la noche, al parecer Padre estaba entusiasmado con su nuevo trabajo ya que no paro de hablar de este.

Agradeció a dios porque no se hubiera enterado de su accidente sino estaba segura que su castigo seria mil veces peor, el libro había sido un regalo de su Madre el cual hizo feliz a Padre no a ella, con ese regalo era como decir **"Mira esto, ella seguirá tus pasos"** ese pensamiento le dio a Sakura un escalofrió al observar a sus Padres, rogaba que nunca se llegara a convertir como ellos. Pero su mente le grito a Sakura '_Pobrecita no has visto que te están moldeando a su semejanza'._

Al regresar a su cuarto y sentarse en el diván para ver a las estrellas; Sakura Haruno deseo que su vida cambiara, sin saber los problemas que esto desencadenaría


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen por la tardanza por el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por haber dado follow y hacer su favorita a esta historia, ademas de dar un review, gracias de verdad y trabajare en ser mejor.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Naruto (Ni creo poder serlo)**

* * *

Ser la hija trofeo tenía muchas desventajas pensaba Sakura, mientras esperaba que sus padres terminaran de platicar acerca de la nueva tecnología en el hospital, su madre reía de una forma forzada, Padre hacia ademanes exagerados dignos de Lee para darle emoción a su historia que realmente era aburrida pero la gente a su alrededor parecía interesada.

Sakura esperaba sentada en la mesa, como una señorita educada, con su vestido blanco que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, de la clavícula hacia el cuello de ojal estaba adornado con encaje, su cabello estaba en una media cola, su madre aun sabiendo que Sakura era lisa natural la obligo a alisárselo más, dándole una apariencia más recta, no soportaba los tacones que portaba, eran demasiado altos.

Miraba a las otras mesas buscando por alguien que la viniera a ayudar pero no hubo respuesta, tras pasar una media hora sonriendo, platicando y comentando sus logros con todos los amigos de Padre, el la premio presentándole a la Doctora Shizune una de las mejores en todo el hospital la cual le ofreció una pasantía en verano para que pudiera aprender más para un futuro, ella acepto y agradeció la oportunidad mientras le pedía salir con ella a desayunar.

Madre le dio un ligero apretón en los hombros para demostrarle que se había comportado a la altura del evento, sus padres se veían muy alegres por primera vez ella se sentía bien pues había hecho a sus padres felices con solo comportarse bien, toda la gente se reía falsamente, no podía entender como lograban sonreír falsamente sin que les dolieran las mejillas.

Mientras estaba sentada en la mesa junto con un grupo de niños ricos como ella, obligados por sus padres a ir a la fiesta pudo comprender que sus vidas estaban siendo controladas horriblemente por sus padres, por lo menos ella no había caído en los vicios que en los que ellos estaban, inyectándose sustancias, bebiendo a escondidas de las miradas de sus padres y yéndose al baño para tener relaciones para aliviar su dolor de alguna manera.

Sakura hasta ese momento no pudo hacer algún avance en la plática con alguien, pero todo paró cuando se escucharon balazos al aire, sus padres la observaron con terror desde el otro lado del salón de baile, ella solo se quedó pegada a su silla mientras que unos chicos con capas negras con nubes rojas y máscaras de payaso bajaban por las grandes escaleras riéndose como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera algo bueno.

-Que esplendida velada- dijo el que parecía el líder mientras señalaba a determinada gente hacia el centro de la pista, Sakura soltó el aire contenido cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban sus padres entre ellos ni que tampoco la habían escogido a ella.

-Lástima que sus hijos sean tan ingratos que no sepan comportarse a la altura, tsk tsk tsk, el joven Etouro no entendiera que como su padre debe cumplir su promesa y pagar lo que compro, ahora la señorita Kyo no debería jugar a la comidita con una cocaína que no le pertenece- el arma apuntaba a la cabeza del jefe del departamento de oncología mientras que una de los chicos con capa le apuntaba a la directora de la investigación en genética.

-Así que ahora sus malditos padres, tendrán que pagarnos la jodida cantidad de 3 millones por todas la mierda que hicieron con el estúpido negocio que querían hacer entre pendejos ricos como ustedes- dijo un chico mientras acomodaba una patada en el estómago a un señor enfrente de ellos.

-Entonces tres millones por cada muchacho involucrado da un total de 18 millones, a los padres de Kyo, Etouro, Hikari, Ryu, Kai, Fuka y Rento favor de darnos 18 millones aunque si duran más de veinte minutos haciéndonos transacciones los intereses subirán hasta 50% así que muevan esos traseritos que no hacen nada y manden el dinero a la siguiente cuenta…- mientras recitaba el banco y los números correspondientes Sakura noto que Madre lloraba mientras Padre la consolaba, al parecer si guardaban algún cariño por ella.

Tras pasar diez minutos sabía que no tenía que moverse de su lugar y mantenerse en calma, cuando uno de los chicos se puso detrás de ella y le puso un arma en la cabeza no pudo evitar que saliera un grito de sorpresa, escucho los gritos de su padre mientras pedía que la dejaran porque ella no tenía que ver en nada de eso.

-Su bella hija nos ayudara a dar un aire más artístico a esto, más vale que se apuren sino la pequeña niña morirá como una mártir, aun cuando ella no tiene las manos manchadas en nuestro negocio no dudaremos en matarla- dijo el payaso detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo en un susurro

-Mi…mi… nombre es…Haruno…Haruno Sakura- dijo en tartamudeos asustada por lo que le podría pasar si no contestaba de la manera incorrecta.

-Es un hermoso nombre y te queda a la perfección- tomo un mechón de cabello para luego ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

-TIC TAC TIC TAC QUEDAN CINCO MINUTOS BASURA RICA- uno de los chicos grito mientras comía canapés sin mostrar una parte de su rostro.

-No es nuestro estilo hacer esta clase de espectáculos, no nos metemos demasiado con gente de cuello blanco pero ellos se metieron en nuestro negocio primero- dijo el chico payaso mientras intentaba aun amenazarla con la pistola.

-Entiendo- dijo ella rápidamente sin dejar de ver a sus padres que desesperados hacían que sus amigos se apuraran

-Nos veremos pronto Haruno-san- el chico payaso corrió con sus amigos al centro

-Gracias por su cooperación y cuiden a sus hijos- al parecer el líder era el que estaba en el medio del salón y tras un BANG! Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Sus padres corrieron a su lado mientras le preguntaban si estaba bien, todos la elogiaban por ser tan valiente mientras que ella no se sentía bien solo quería ir a su casa y olvidarse de todo, cuando llegaron a la mansión, fue recibida con una bofetada por parte de su madre.

-Era nuestra noche, no nuestra, DE TU PADRE, cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta y hacer un escándalo, nadie se acordó de él después de ese accidente- dijo mientras que Padre solo podía observar confuso de lo que pasaba.

-Mebuki no seas tan dura, esta noche ha durado lo suficiente, solo descansemos- Madre solo le regalo una mirada enojada a Sakura para luego retirarse a su cuarto.

Sakura no dijo nada y se dedico a ir a su habitación, bañarse y sacudir la culpa que la carcomía "Si tan solo fueras más especial" "Eres patética" los malos pensamientos llegaban y la cazaban para torturarla, tuvo pesadillas con payasos.

Una nueva semana comenzaba y al parecer la vida de Sakura florecía, en el receso mientras caminaba rápidamente porque no tenía a su lado a Naruto, se encontró enfrente a Ino, había crecido tanto, junto a ella estaba Hinata, Karin y Tenten. Solo pudo observarla no sabía que decir o si en ese instante la insultaría solo sus ojos verdes se dedicaron a observar a su primera amiga.

-"Sakura… yo…"- Ino la abrazo y comenzó a llorar mientras le pedía disculpas, no sabía lo que hacía hasta que también la abrazo y junto a ella lloro.

-"Fui tan cruel contigo y luego no estabas, te extrañaba tanto, gracias por estar de nuevo aquí"- Ino tomo su cara entre sus manos

-"No hay nada que perdonar, lo pasado pisado"- de su mochila Sakura saco el pequeño listón que le había regalado Ino y ahora lo tenía de marca páginas, se lo dio en sus manos mientras las dos reían por volver a encontrar a su alma gemela en amigas.

Tras acabar su día en la escuela Sakura no se podía sentir más contenta, arreglo sus lazos con otras personas, Karin se disculpó por el accidente respecto a Sasuke pero Sakura aclaro que había sido mucho tiempo atras y que también la había ayudado a encontrarse a sí misma, además de que le daba alegría que hasta la fecha Karin junto con Sasuke siguieran siendo novios.

Tenten y ella nunca habían llegado a hablar pero cuando la niña con ascendencia china comenzó a hablar de armas y estilos de lucha tradicionales, Sakura supo que serían muy buenas amigas hablaron de lucha por casi medio receso.

Y de Hinata no se podía quejar era una muchacha que lograba darle calidez a su corazón inocentemente, todo en ella gritaba inocencia y pureza, además de que su manera al hablar de su familia mostraba una determinación a hacerlos sentir orgullosos de ella que cualquiera podia envidiar.

No podía creer que tuviera amigas, que se reencontrara con mucha más gente que conocía del kínder, pudo ver las fotos de Kiba de como Akamaru había crecido y darse cuenta que Shino junto con Lee seguían siendo peculiares.

Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con que sus padres no habían llegado, comió junto con las sirvientas y les conto sobre su estupendo día, al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con un recado de Madre pidiéndole disculpas y para enmendar su error le permitió por primera vez en su vida explorar la cuidad sola.

No pensó dos veces y salió por la puerta corriendo, estaba feliz no podía creer que pudiera estar sola disfrutando, corría pues el viento abrazando su cuerpo la hacía sentir libre, mientras la música sonaba en sus oídos, mantenía un ritmo para ejercitarse, pero no dejaba de observar por donde corría para no llegar a perderse, checo su reproductor de música el cual le informo cuanto había quemado se distrajo, en ese mismo momento escucho un coche viniendo hacia ella, se quedó pasmada como un venado, hasta que alguien la jalo y la quito del peligro.

-"Te encontré"- al ver a la persona que la rescato, no pudo entender porque decía haberla encontrado, si hasta ese momento nunca había conocido a ese chico de cabello rojo y ojos miel, pero él se dedicaba a observarla como si de verdad su búsqueda hubiera rendido frutos.

Sakura no sabía que el destino le había mandado la respuesta a todas sus plegarias.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Naruto **

**Nota al final del capitulo **

* * *

El decir que Sasori estaba extasiado cuando encontró a la chica primavera corriendo por las calles haciendo ejercicio sería una mentira, no podía comprender como una chica tan bella podía ser parte de un mundo del que tanto salió huyendo.

No pudo formular una frase más original que el "te encontré", mientras observaba sus grandes ojos de muñeca no supo que decir y el no tener el control lo puso nervioso, en su mente ya había creado diferentes formas de acercarse o seguir con la conversación.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió de una manera en la que con solo ese acto el mundo parecía brillar más.

-Disculpa la molestia, yo he venido corriendo hacia acá y no se en que momento deje de notar por donde corría, no reconozco los alrededores- dijo ella mientras se rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo

-Estas en el quinto círculo del infierno- dijo el rápidamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ella rió por la broma y el sonido de su risa quedo registrado en su mente, nunca nadie se reía de su humor ácido, si realmente supiera que estaba en el inframundo de la cuidad, que haría al saber que en el edificio enfrente de ellos, Hidan golpeaba a un tipo casi a la muerte por el dinero que debía, que diría si él se atreviera a enseñarle como Kakuzu estaba cosiéndose una herida a Deidara por culpa de un ajuste de cuentas o si ella cayera en el infierno de las drogas que ellos producían.

No quiso pensar en la chica primavera marchitándose por la culpa del otoño que ellos representaban, y por un segundo Sasori pensó que era lógico que a una persona como a él le gustara alguien como ella, la obscuridad jugaba con la luz.

-Podrías ayudarme a regresar a Jardines de Konoha- su voz era tan inocente que por un segundo el pelirrojo pensó en matarla y disecarla para conservarla para siempre.

-Claro que sí, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí, no son lugares como para que visites, ni siquiera para correr- le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, la pequeña chica se abrazaba a si misma con miedo de las calles por donde la paseaba Sasori, era necesario él quería asustarla para que nunca bajara un lugar como ese.

Pero su mera presencia en ese lugar parecía como si Dios hubiera mandado a un ángel a iluminar un lugar tan sombrío como el, para tentar al demonio que era Sasori a volver a la luz, algo en el comenzó a odiarla por lo que representaba.

¿Sería probable que esta chica lo cambiara? Mientras la llevaba hacia la gran calle donde ella vivía, entendió que los ángeles caen a la penumbra y en ese instante Sasori supo que Sakura Haruno caería junto a él, la arrastraría a su infierno, cuando ella se despidió con una etiqueta perfecta no sin antes ofrecerle pasar a su casa por una taza de té casi tres veces, fue que él se decidió, con su sonrisa de gato Cheshire hablo…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado?- su voz de barítono hizo que ella se ruborizara

-Yo… no lo sé- ella estaba aferrada a la puerta como si fuera la barrera para no caer al abismo junto a él.

-Comprendo, empecemos con pasos de bebe ¿me das tu numero?- él le lanzo una sonrisa seductora

-Claro- fue por algo a su casa y regreso con un post-it rosa con forma de Catarina, con un sharpie de color morado y una letra cursiva venia su numero con su nombre tan bellamente caligrafiado que Sasori pensó que la chica primavera era una artista innata solo que aún no se había encontrado, no comprendió que el destino los unió para que pudieran encontrarse a sí mismos y estaba jugando con el haciéndole creer que tenía el control.

* * *

**Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta capitulo, la verdad, últimamente me he estado presionando para escribir mucho, o que sean muchas palabras, cuando yo creo que eso no es lo mas importante, así que seguiré actualizando y por fin el próximo capitulo veremos a mas chicos de Akatsuki ademas de la batalla de Sakura por salir a divertirse por primera vez como una "adulta"**


End file.
